deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Princess Diana, AKA Wonder Woman, is a superheroine from DC Comics. She appeared in the third episode of Death Battle, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she battled Rogue of Marvel's X-Men. She returned for the 84th episode, Thor VS Wonder Woman, where she fought against another returning combatant, Thor from Marvel. In Thor VS Wonder Woman, she was voiced by Natalie Van Sistine. Biography Diana was a member of a tribe of women named the Amazons, native to Paradise Island – a secluded island set in the middle of a vast ocean. After Captain Steve Trevor's plane crashes on the island, he is found alive but unconscious by Diana and a fellow Amazon. Diana has him nursed back to health and falls in love with him. A competition is held amongst all the Amazons by Diana's mother, the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta, in order to determine who is the most worthy of all the women; Hippolyta charges the winner with the responsibility of delivering Captain Steve Trevor back to man's world and to fight for justice. Hippolyta forbids Diana from entering the competition, but she takes part nonetheless, wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She wins the competition and reveals herself, surprising Hippolyta, who ultimately gives in to Diana's wish to go to Man's World. She then safely returns Steve Trevor back to his home and is awarded a special dress made by her mother for her new role as Wonder Woman. Death Battle Info (Rogue VS Wonder Woman) Master Combatant *Trained since childhood *Skilled at armed & unarmed combat *Prefers fists over blades *Best of the Amazons Powers from Demeter *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman durability (resists all but blades & bullets) *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Healing Factor Powers from Hermes *Flight up to Mach-5 speed *Superhuman reflexes (faster than Superman) *Superhuman speed (VP to hyper-sonic) Other Powers *Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste *Multi-Lingual *Increased wisdom *Superior Empathy *Animal rapport *'Other useless stuff' Lasso of Truth *Forged by Hephaestus *Unbreakable *Infinitely elastic *Forces the prisoners to tell the truth Boomerang Tiara *Returns after each use *Razor-sharp edges *Can cut through most substances Bracelets of Submission *Indestuctible *Formed from the Aegis of Zeus *Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks *Can discharge lightning Death Battle Info (Thor VS Wonder Woman) Background *Real Name: Diana *Aliases: Diana Prince, Goddess of Truth *Height: Approx. 6"|1.8 m *Weight: 130 lbs|59 kg *Amazonian Princess *Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus *Dated Superman and Batman *Ran for President... twice! Abilities *Flight *Super Speed *Super Strength *Near Invulnerability *Master of close-combat *Rapid Healing *Suspended Aging Arsenal *Bracelets of Submission **Deflects bullets **Summons Zeus' lightning **Summons Zeus' Aegis shield **Summons weapons **Restricts Diana's full power *Magical Sword **Can slice atoms *Lasso of Truth *Gold Armor *Tiara Feats *Broke into Fortress of Solitude *Tanked a nuclear warhead *Helped moved the Earth *Survived an artificial blackhole *Held back Superdoom *Withstood multiple Infinite Mass Punches *Blocked pieces of the Shattered God *Defeated Ares, Zoom, Mongol & Supergirl Death Battle Quotes * You! No man can enter Themyscira unannounced. * Oh? I don't think you've ever known a woman like me... * Incredible... * Time to stop holding back Diana! * Hmph, such reckless abandon... * Poor, misguided fool-'' * ''You will to me! * Excuse me!? * You're not worthy... One Minute Melee Wonder Woman fought Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'' and lost. Gallery File:Wonder_woman_(sprite).png|Sprite used in Death Battle WW_in_OMM.png|3D model used in One Minute Melee ww-clipart2.jpg|The Lasso of Truth 8efa3a3c1ce379d68062ba9bfe532cfd--wonder-woman-art-wonder-women.jpg|The Boomerang Tiara BRACELETS-silver.jpg|The Bracelets of Submission 74CE7CFB-C5B9-4781-8384-F59548DC29E0.png|3D Model used in Death Battle ww-banner-sword.jpg|Wonder Woman's Sword WWDivine.png|Without bracelets Trivia *Wonder Woman was the first DC comics character in Death Battle, the next 12 being Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. **She is the sixth DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker and Doomsday, and with the next three being Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. **She is also the second Warner Bros. character in Death Battle, first being Shang Tsung, and with the next 20 being Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. **She is also the first to fight against a Marvel comics character, with the following 9 being Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond and Doctor Fate. *Wonder Woman and her second opponent are the eleventh and twelfth returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool and Metal Sonic, and with the next one being Ryu. **She is the second female returning combatant, after Samus Aran. **She is the second Death Battle loser that won in their second appearance, with the first being Batman, and with the next one being Ryu. **She is the third DC character to return, after Batman and Superman. **She and her second opponent are also the fifth and sixth characters to have both a 2D animated sprite fight and a 3D animated fight, with the first four being Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard and Deadpool and with the next one being Ryu. **She is the second DC character, after Batman, to face off against two different Marvel characters in separate fights. *She and her first opponent are the second and third combatants to be female, with the first being Samus Aran, and the next 30 (technically 33, if one counts the Yellow and Pink Ranger and Princess Allura) being Riptor, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Ivy Valentine, Black Orchid, Toph Beifong, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona Flowers, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Android 18, Captain Marvel, Renamon, Raven, Twilight Sparkle and Lucy. * Wonder Woman is the 13th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft and Renamon, and with the next one being Lucy. ** She is also the 7th female combatant to win against a male combatant, after Samus Aran, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Agent Carolina, Tracer and Lara Croft, and with the next one being Lucy. *Wonder Woman is the fifth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting after Captain America in 1941. *Wonder Woman's sprite originated from Sunsoft's 1995 fighting game, Justice League Task Force. For her second battle, her model is from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Wonder Woman is the only combatant whose flaws or weaknesses were never discussed in a pre-fight analysis. This was not repeated in her second appearance, where her weakness to piercing weapons was stated. *On June 2nd, 2017, the day the Wonder Woman film was released, Ben Singer (the voice of Wiz) expressed interest in bringing Wonder Woman back into Death Battle, which they eventually did with Thor VS Wonder Woman. *Wonder Woman and her second opponent are the second and third characters to fight both a male combatant and a female combatant, after Deadpool. References * Wonder Woman on Wikipedia. * Wonder Woman on DC Database. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gods Category:Royal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Light Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Merciful Combatants